1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pesticide compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to solid compositions containing a low-melting pesticide, such as Bifenthrin, further comprising carrier, surfactant and diluent, and optionally wetting agents, dispersing agents and formulation auxiliaries. This invention is particularly suitable in providing a solid pesticide composition having lower toxicity yet greater suspensibility and dispersion than previously known pesticide compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large number of Bifenthrin formulations that are being used for combating pesticidal attacks on plants. Available formulations include emulsion concentrates, aqueous suspensions, and powder that is contained in water-soluble bags. Such formulations are widely available in market for a good number of years; however, the users have regularly encountered various technical difficulties with these available formulations.
Quality of a pesticide formulation is greatly dependent on its physicochemical properties. These physicochemical properties are significantly altered by factors such as moisture content in the final composition inter alia on the method of its drying, temperature, purity of the active contents and the raw material etc.
Disadvantageously, unsatisfactory non-uniform dissolution (dispersion) of the composition leads to lack of homogeneity in the resulting mixture and prevents distribution of constant concentration of the desired active in the fields. The use of water soluble bags to contain Bifenthrin powder so as to reduce its toxicity often leads to such undesirable dispersion. Because the dispersion is unsatisfactory, the less than optimal concentration of the active pesticide applied to the fields lead to waste of the pesticide, and risk increasing the resistance of insect pests to the pesticide.
Also, of the formulations available in the market some employ organic solvents, such as emulsions concentrates that contain petroleum-based solvents, causing nuisance to the environment.
Bifenthrin coated granules are also available in the market, which has a very low content of Bifenthrin, e.g., 0.2%, and are used for nursery and gardens due to the low content of the active. These granules are applied directly onto the ground. The granules then release the active overtime as it rains. The low content of bifenthrin preclude the use of this granular product for general agricultural applications.
Though there are different formulation types available in the market there is a need for a Bifenthrin solid composition of low toxicity that could packed and used without the use of water soluble bags, which overcomes one or more problem, faced in the art.